prosiebenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Scrubs
Scrubs – Die Anfänger ist eine US-amerikanische Krankenhaus-Comedy-Serie, die 2001 von Bill Lawrence entwickelt wurde. Die Serie behandelt die Ängste und Probleme junger Ärzte seit ihren ersten professionellen Gehversuchen im Krankenhausalltag. Genreuntypisch werden dabei dramatische und komische Elemente verbunden. Die Serie wird in der neunten Staffel mit stark veränderter Besetzung und in anderer Kulisse fortgeführt. Am 13. Mai 2010 gab der US-Sender und Eigentümer der Serie ABC bekannt, dass Scrubs – Die Anfänger keine zehnte Staffel erhalten wird. Handlung Mittelpunkt und Ich-Erzähler der Serie ist der junge Mediziner John Michael Dorian, J.D. genannt. Frisch von der Universität gekommen, taucht er in die Welt des tagtäglichen Krankenhausbetriebs im Sacred Heart Hospital ein, lernt mit den Höhen und Tiefen des Arztberufes umzugehen und lässt den Zuschauer dabei an seinen Gedanken, Ängsten und Tagträumen teilhaben. Mit der Zeit entwickelt er sich weiter und gewinnt die eine oder andere philosophische Erkenntnis. Ähnlich ergeht es seinen zwei gleichaltrigen Kollegen: der hübschen wie zielstrebigen (aber oft auch sehr unsicheren und tollpatschigen) Elliot Reid sowie seinem College-Freund und, bis Ende Staffel 4, Mitbewohner Christopher Turk. Neben der Berufswahl verbindet die drei eine enge Freundschaft. Anders verhält es sich mit ihren Vorgesetzten, dem strengen Chefarzt Dr. Robert Kelso und dem sarkastisch-narzisstischen Oberarzt Dr. Percival Cox. Kelso liegt offenkundig nur das finanzielle Wohl der Klinik am Herzen. Cox hingegen besticht durch beispielhafte Berufsethik, dennoch scheint er ein emotionales Wrack zu sein und gibt sich kühl und distanziert, was sich vor allem in seinem zynischen Humor ausdrückt. Des Weiteren stellt er die nahezu archetypische Form des an seine Umwelt rücksichtslos Frust auslassenden Zynikers dar, der nicht selten die Assistenzärzte unsanft in die Realität zurückbefördert. Er und Dr. Kelso sind verfeindet, und des Öfteren beschimpft Dr. Cox Dr. Kelso als Satan persönlich. Dr. Cox ist J. D.s großes Vorbild und Jordan, Dr. Cox’ Ex-Ehefrau, betonte einmal, dass Dr. Perry Cox früher einmal genauso wie J. D. war. Ein weiteres Hindernis für J. D. stellen die Schikanen des Hausmeisters –dessen richtiger Name nie genannt wird – dar. Turk geht schnell eine Beziehung mit der Krankenschwester Carla ein. Im Verlauf der Serie reifen J. D. und Turk, der Carla schließlich heiratet, merklich heran und gründen Familien mit Kindern. Ab der achten Staffel übernimmt Dr. Cox den Posten des Chefarztes von Dr. Kelso, welcher in den Ruhestand übergeht, sich jedoch weiterhin oft in seiner Freizeit im Sacred Heart aufhält. Da Dr. Kelso jetzt nicht mehr der Vorgesetzte von Dr. Cox ist, fällt es den beiden leichter, sich gegenseitig zu respektieren und sie freunden sich an. Die Geschichten von Scrubs beziehen ihren Reiz aus der kreativen Mélange von Humor, Emotionen und tiefgründigen Wahrheiten sowie den Ecken und Kanten der Protagonisten. Die Charaktere stehen mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden der oft unnachgiebigen Realität – die Komik ergibt sich aus der Situation oder findet in J. D.s Gedankenwelt ihren Platz. Charaktere J.D. Dr. John Michael „J. D.“ Dorian (Zach Braff, deutscher Sprecher: Kim Hasper), Hauptfigur und Erzähler in einer Person, ist ein junger, talentierter, aber auch leicht tollpatschiger und infantiler Internist aus Ohio, dessen Gedanken und Tagträume dem Zuschauer fast nie verborgen bleiben. Während seiner Zeit am Sacred Heart hat er verschiedene Beziehungen und wird nach seiner Ausbildung als Arzt übernommen. Zusammen mit Kim Briggs bekommt er in der siebten Staffel einen Sohn. Daraufhin entschließt er sich in der achten Staffel dazu, einen neuen Job an einem anderen Krankenhaus anzunehmen, um näher bei seinem Sohn sein zu können. Daher verlässt er mit Ende der achten Staffel das Sacred Heart. Zuvor war er erneut mit seiner großen Liebe Elliott Reid zusammen gekommen und in eine gemeinsame Wohnung gezogen. Eliot Dr. Elliot Reid (Sarah Chalke, deutsche Sprecherin: Ranja Bonalana), J. D.s ehrgeizige Kollegin aus Connecticut, praktiziert ebenfalls innere Medizin, tritt bevorzugt in jedes Fettnäpfchen, das sich ihr bietet, und hat fast im Jahrestakt Gefühlswallungen für J. D. Ab der sechsten Staffel arbeitet sie als Belegarzt einer Privatpraxis innerhalb des Krankenhauses. Zu Beginn der achten Staffel kommt sie erneut mit J.D. zusammen und zieht zum Ende der Staffel zu ihm in seine neue Wohnung Turk Dr. Christopher Duncan Turk (Donald Faison, deutscher Sprecher: Sebastian Schulz), auch von seinen Freunden meist nur mit dem Nachnamen angesprochen, ist ein begabter, selbstbewusster Chirurg und J. D.s bester Freund seit College-Tagen. Wegen seines Diabetes vermeidet er seit der vierten Staffel Süßes. Er ist mit der Krankenschwester Carla Espinosa liiert und seit der letzten Folge der dritten Staffel mit ihr verheiratet sowie seit der sechsten Staffel Vater. Gegen Ende der achten Staffel (8.16) wird er zum Chef der Chirurgie befördert. Dr. Cox Dr. Percival Ulysses „Perry“ Cox (John C. McGinley, deutscher Sprecher: Bernd Vollbrecht), erfahrener und verdienter Stationsarzt (ab Staffel 3, Folge „Mein Stolz“ bzw. „Mein großer Fehler“ Oberarzt; ab Staffel 8, Folge 6 Chefarzt), der gerne ausgefeilte Monologe hält, ist J. D.s direkter Vorgesetzter und Mentor mit einer harten Schale und einem weichen Kern. Cox wirkt zwar meist äußerst verbittert und sarkastisch, zuweilen gar narzisstisch oder zynisch, dennoch ist er trotz allem ein äußerst fähiger und couragierter Arzt und somit Mentor und Vorbild für J. D. Bei guter Laune nennt er J. D. „Flachzange“ (Newbie im Original), im Regelfall gibt er ihm jedoch diverse Mädchennamen. Darüber hinaus ist er ein großer Sportfan und Anhänger der NHL-Mannschaft Detroit Red Wings, deren Spieltrikot er in seiner Freizeit gerne trägt. Außerdem hat er ein unklares Verhältnis zum Alkohol und wird in manchen Folgen als Mann mit Alkoholproblemen dargestellt. Zusätzlich hat er eine Abneigung gegen Chirurgen, Psychiater und Dermatologen, die er nicht als echte Ärzte ernst nimmt. Hinzu kommt auch noch eine nicht näher erklärte Abneigung Hugh Jackman gegenüber. Er hat in der sechsten Staffel mit seiner Ex-Frau Jordan einen dreijährigen Sohn Jack und eine neugeborene Tochter, die, auf J. D.s Wunsch hin, Jennifer Dylan genannt wird, da dieser Name ebenfalls die Initialen J. D. ergibt. Am Ende der siebten Staffel, nachdem Dr. Kelso gekündigt hat, ernennt der Vorstand ihn vorläufig zum neuen Chefarzt. In der sechsten Folge der achten Staffel tritt er die Stelle als Chefarzt an und freundet sich nach langer Feindschaft gegenüber Bob Kelso mit diesem an. Chefarzt Dr. Kelso Dr. Robert „Bob“ Kelso (Ken Jenkins, deutscher Sprecher: Friedrich Georg Beckhaus), der gefürchtete Chefarzt des Sacred Heart, wird als eine Person vorgestellt, die stets zuerst ans Krankenhaus und an sich denkt. Er hat mehrere feste Angewohnheiten, wie an bestimmten Tageszeiten an bestimmten Orten zu verweilen oder bestimmte Tagesabläufe zu pflegen, welche er in einigen Folgen andeutet. Darüber hinaus hat er eine Vorliebe für ostasiatische Frauen. Außerdem spricht er oft abfällig über seinen homosexuellen Sohn Harrison und dessen extravagantes Leben sowie über seine stark übergewichtige Ehefrau Enid, die jedoch beide nie in der Serie in Erscheinung treten. In der siebten Staffel wird auf einer Überraschungsfeier sein tatsächliches Alter, nämlich 65 Jahre, bekannt. Der Vorstand des Sacred Heart Hospitals will daraufhin die Pensionierung Kelsos durchsetzen. In Folge 9 der siebten Staffel verlässt Kelso schließlich freiwillig das Sacred Heart, obwohl von der Belegschaft für sein Bleiben gekämpft wurde. Trotzdem ist Dr. Kelso während der achten Staffel täglich im Krankenhaus, nachdem er bei einem Wettbewerb lebenslang kostenlose Muffins dort gewonnen hat. Erst in der letzten Folge dieser Staffel verlässt er das Sacred Heart endgültig, um wieder als Arzt zu arbeiten. Hausmeister Der Hausmeister (Neil Flynn, deutscher Sprecher: Thomas-Nero Wolff) macht J. D. tagtäglich das Leben schwer, seit dieser mit seiner Vermutung recht behielt, dass eine automatische Schiebetür am Eingang des Krankenhauses aufgrund einer verklemmten Münze defekt sein könnte, was, wie der Hausmeister ihm vorhält, nur der Verursacher gewusst haben kann. In Folge 24 der 1. Staffel steckt der Hausmeister selbst einen Penny in die Tür, um unsichere Neulinge einzuschüchtern. Im Serienfinale gesteht J. D. dem Hausmeister, er habe damals aus Versehen eine Münze in die Tür fallen lassen. Obwohl er einem Beruf mit geringem Ansehen nachgeht, erscheint der Hausmeister äußerst intelligent und gebildet, jedoch zuweilen auch in gewisser Hinsicht verrückt und menschenverachtend. Im Laufe der Serie behauptet er verschiedenste Details über seinen Hintergrund: Er berichtet beispielsweise, dass er einen Sohn habe und eine Frau, die angeblich an beiden Händen nur den Daumen und den kleinen Finger habe. Zudem gibt er an, an der Harvard University studiert zu haben. Als sicher gilt nur, dass er Schauspieler und in jungen Jahren Hürdenläufer war. In der dritten Staffel (3.09: Meine Kollegin) findet J. D. heraus, dass der Hausmeister in „Auf der Flucht“ mitgespielt hat. Tatsächlich hat Neil Flynn, der den Hausmeister spielt, in diesem Spielfilm einen Polizisten dargestellt. In den Extras der Serien-DVD wird von den Produzenten spekuliert, dass es sich beim Hausmeister um Neil Flynn selbst handeln könne. In der ersten Folge der achten Staffel wird bekannt gegeben, dass auf dem Namensschild des Hausmeisters „Hausmeister“ (original "Janitor") steht. In der Finalfolge der achten Staffel sagt der Hausmeister zu J. D., er hieße Glenn Matthews, wobei ein vorbeigehender Krankenhausangestellter ihn jedoch Tommy nennt. Ein gewisser Zweifel an seinem Namen bleibt also. Nebenfiguren *'Jordan Sullivan' (Christa Miller, deutsche Sprecherin: Andrea-Kathrin Loewig), Aufsichtsrätin des Krankenhauses, ist eine der wenigen, die ihrem Ex-Ehemann Dr. Cox die Stirn bieten kann. Als Jordan in Staffel 2 hochschwanger ist, kommen die beiden wieder zusammen. Jordan zieht dann auch bei Dr. Cox ein und sie ziehen gemeinsam ihren Sohn Jack auf. In Folge 5.24 stellen die beiden entsetzt fest, dass Jordan wieder schwanger ist. Dies hat den Grund, dass sie und Dr. Cox ungeschützten Sex hatten, weil er sich einer Vasektomie unterzogen hat, die aber, wie sie erst dann merkten, fehlgeschlagen ist. Das Baby wird in Folge 6.08 von Turk und Kollegen erfolgreich pränatal operiert, da es an obstruktiver Uropathie leidet. *'Dr. Kim Briggs' (Elizabeth Banks, deutsche Sprecherin: Melanie Hinze) ist ab Folge 5.23 J. D.s Freundin. In Folge 5.24 kommt heraus, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartet und später (6.02) entscheiden sie sich das Kind zu bekommen. In der vierten Folge der sechsten Staffel zieht sie nach Tacoma (Washington), weil sie dort einen neuen Job angenommen hat und in 6.08 trennen J. D. und Kim sich, weil sie ihn anlügt, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt hätte, obwohl das Baby gesund ist und sich beide entscheiden, dass sie keine Fernbeziehung wollen. Sie kommen jedoch in Folge 6.21 wieder zusammen, als J. D. und Turk sie auf einem Medizinerkongress sehen und Kim ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn nur aus Panik angelogen hatte und dass sie das Baby doch mit ihm aufziehen möchte. In Folge 7.02 wird J. D. vor der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes klar, dass er nichts für sie empfindet und nur wegen des Babys mit ihr zusammen ist. Sie trennen sich daraufhin erneut. *'Theodore „Ted“ Buckland' (Sam Lloyd, deutscher Sprecher: Hans Hohlbein), ein suizidgefährdeter und frustrierter Rechtsanwalt ohne Selbstbewusstsein, der sich sehr häufig – vor allem von Dr. Kelso – herumschubsen lässt und sich mit seiner Mutter eine Wohnung teilt. Er leidet seit seinem 13. Lebensjahr unter Haarausfall, außerdem hat seine Frau ihn verlassen und ist jetzt mit seinem Bruder zusammen. Er ist begnadeter Musiker und spielt und singt in einer Band („The Worthless Peons“; in der deutschen Synchronisation „Die erbärmlichen Versager“), die hauptsächlich a cappella im Krankenhausaufzug auftritt und dort Werbejingles und die Titelmelodien von Trickfilmserien zum Besten gibt. Auf Turks und Carlas Hochzeit zeigt sich aber, dass sie auch hervorragend mit Instrumenten spielen können. Er schaffte sein Jurastudium nur, weil er die Prüfung in Alaska machen konnte. Im Verlauf der achten Staffel kommt Ted mit Stephanie Gooch zusammen, welche auf der Pädiatrie Kinder unterhält. *'Dr. Todd „The Todd“ Quinlan' (Robert Maschio, deutscher Sprecher: Björn Schalla), Turks prolliger und stets ärmelloser Chirurgiekollege, ist nie um ein High-Five oder einen anzüglichen Spruch verlegen. Oft werden Anspielungen auf eine mögliche Homosexualität Todds eingebaut, der neben seinen obszönen Scherzen gegenüber Frauen auch zweideutige Aussagen trifft („''Todd'' spricht von sich selbst oft in der dritten Person weiß eben, was geil ist – ungeachtet des Geschlechts“). Außerdem trägt er gerne sehr knappe und knallbunte Männerslips (Banana Hammock, zu Deutsch: Bananen-Hängematte). In der Folge 20 der 5. Staffel, in der Carla und Elliot seine mögliche Homosexualität untersuchen, wird angedeutet, dass er bisexuell ist. Auf die Frage, was er denn nun sei, antwortet er lediglich: „Ich bin der Todd!“. Im Verlauf der achten Staffel erfährt man, dass Todd eine offene, sexuelle Beziehung mit einem Ärzte-Paar aus dem Krankenhaus hat. *'Dr. Doug Murphy' (Johnny Kastl, deutscher Sprecher: Bernhard Völger) (englischer Spitzname: Nervous Guy, deutsch: Nervenbündel; später Peepants (Pisshose) – meist von Dr. Cox verwendet) sitzt im gleichen Boot wie Elliot und J. D. Aufgrund der hohen Anzahl von Todesfällen unter seinen Patienten ist er äußerst verunsichert. Selbstvertrauen bekommt er erst, als er durch Zufall seine Stärke als Pathologe beweisen kann. Aber auch in der Pathologie hat Doug so seine Schwierigkeiten: Er verlegt „seine“ Leichen gerne (vergisst sie z.B. am Kaffeeautomaten) oder muss sich mit der bereits eingesetzten Leichenstarre abmühen. Außerdem geht er nicht besonders pietätvoll mit den Toten um, so lässt er sich zum Beispiel seine Cola von den Leichen kühlhalten oder er setzt sie im Kreis zum Kartenspielen zusammen. *'Dr. Denise „Jo“ Mahoney' (Eliza Coupe) ist ab der 8. Staffel als Anfänger im Sacred Heart tätig. Sie tritt meist gefühllos und unsensibel auf. Besonders im Umgang mit Patienten führt ihr raues Verhalten oft zu Irritationen. J. D. versucht, sie zu mehr Sensibilität im Berufsleben zu bewegen, was ihm teilweise gelingt. Ihr Auftritt ist sehr selbstsicher und sie bezeichnet sich selbst als „starke Frau“. Sie hat eine sexuelle Vorliebe für dicke Männer, weil sie sich ihrer Meinung nach beim Sex mehr Mühe geben. *'Schwester Laverne Roberts' (Aloma Wright, deutsche Sprecherin: Regina Lemnitz) freut sich auf ihre Seifenopern, sobald der Klatsch und Tratsch des Krankenhauses nicht genügend Abwechslung bietet. Sie erfüllt das stereotype, in amerikanischen Filmen und Serien oft vorkommende Bild der afroamerikanischen, übergewichtigen und bärbeißigen, aber zugleich auch mütterlichen und gutherzigen Empfangsschwester. Sie stirbt in Episode 15 der 6. Staffel in Folge eines Autounfalles. Allerdings tritt Aloma Wright in einigen Folgen der 7. Staffel als Schwester Shirley auf, die nur für J. D. das Aussehen von Schwester Roberts hat und von ihm „Laverne-a-vù“ genannt wird. *'Dr. Wen' (Charles Chun) ist Turks Oberarzt und Mentor, bis dieser in der 5. Staffel in die pädiatrische Chirurgie versetzt wird. Wen ist ein ruhiger, ausgeglichener Asiate, der seine jungen Kollegen bestens im Griff hat und nie laut wird. *'Dr. Keith Dudemeister' (Travis Schuldt, deutscher Sprecher: Tommy Morgenstern) beginnt in der 5. Staffel im Sacred Heart als Assistenzarzt und wird Elliots Geliebter und später ihr Verlobter. Zu Beginn der 7. Staffel trennt sich Elliot jedoch unmittelbar vor der Hochzeit von ihm, da ihr bewusst wird, dass sie ihn nicht aufrichtig liebt. *'Lonnie' (Michael Hobert) ist ein Assistenzarzt von J. D. ab der 3. Staffel. Von J. D. wird er immer benachteiligt und auf die Schippe genommen. *'Ed' (Aziz Ansari), kommt zu Beginn der achten Staffel als Anfänger ans Sacred Heart. Dort fällt er schnell durch seine Überheblichkeit auf, indem er während der Visite Hörbücher hört oder mit seinem Handy SMS schreibt. Es wird bekannt, dass er früher als DJ gearbeitet hat und daher den Hang dazu hat das Scratchen von Platten verbal nachzustellen, was besonders bei Dr. Cox zu Wutanfällen führt. In Folge 8 der 8. Staffel wird er jedoch von Dr. Cox, der nun Chefarzt ist, gefeuert, da er, statt etwas über die Krankheit eines Patienten zu lernen, mit seinen Freunden an einem Quizautomaten gespielt hat. *'Dr. Coleman „Colonel Doktor“ Slawski' (Bob Bencomo) ist ein Arzt, dessen Name die Protagonisten ständig vergessen, und der daher seinen Spitznamen in Anlehnung an seine äußere Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kentucky Fried Chicken-Gründer Colonel Harland Sanders erhielt. In Folge 9 der Staffel 6 erfährt J.D., dass Colonel Doktor der Vater von Lloyd dem Krankenwagenfahrer ist. *'Lloyd Slawski' (Mike Schwartz), der Krankenwagenfahrer (vorher Lieferwagenfahrer) hört Speedmetal (meistens Songs von Devildriver), spielt Luftschlagzeug und hat wiederkehrende Drogenprobleme. Sein Darsteller war außerdem Dramaturg und Produzent einiger Folgen. *'Dr. Seymour "Bartfratze" Beardfacé' (Geoff Stevenson) ist ein Arzt, dessen Namen die Protagonisten aufgrund des buschigen Barts meistens absichtlich falsch aussprechen Running Gags *Dr. Cox spricht J.D. oft mit Mädchennamen an. *Es werden immer zwei Schwestern ausgerufen die jedoch beide nie zu sehen sind. Schwester Lory Nelson und Schwester Madison *Es wird in mehreren Folgen darauf eingegangen dass Turk was mit J.D.'s High-School Freundin hatte, Turk streitet dies ab und meint sie haben nur auf ihn gewartet und eine Wasserballonschlacht gemacht und waren deshalb nackt. *Dr. Cox bringt in einigen Folgen Sprüche gegen Hugh Jackman *Das ewige Mobbing vom Hausmeister. *Dr. Acula, J.D.'s Drehbuch. *Die Tagträume von J.D. *Dr. Cox nennt J.D. eine Flachzange. *Dr. Cox' ewige Vorträge Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:ProSieben